Prom Night
by Iin Youichi
Summary: 9 besar OSIS dari Hetalia Gakuen bekerja sama untuk mengadakan Prom Night di sekolah mereka. Mulai dari tindakan-tindakan mereka yang dapat dikatakan unik dan aneh. Ketika Bad OSIS Trio akan mengisi acara secara ilegal juga beberapa kejadian unik lainnya. 'Prom nanti malam, harus berhasil.' Dedicated to Iggi risu. Otanjoubi omedettou! Warning inside! RnR?


Ruang OSIS milik Heta-Gakuen terlihat begitu tertata, rapi, tenang, dan—

"Kesesese! Aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas seperti ini!"

—baiklah, ralat bagian 'tenang'.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Cepat kerjakan tugasmu!" sang ketua OSIS—Arthur—angkat bicara ketika kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Meh," ledek lelaki yang dipanggil Gilbert, "tugas ini sama sekali tidak _awesome_."

Tampang malas yang tersirat di wajah Si Albino memancing emosi Si Ketua berdarah Inggris. Dan ketika Sang Ketua hendak meluapkan emosinya kepada Si Albino, sebuah pekikan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Oooh! Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan _cola_ku! Kertas-kertas di atas mejaku jadi basah semuaaaa!"

"_Idiooot_!" geram Arthur. Wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan tomat dikarenakan emosi yang meluap-luap pada dirinya.

Tatapan tajam dengan aura membunuh ia layangkan kepada pemuda berkacamata dan bermata biru yang tengah sibuk menyelamatkan tumpahan _cola_nya. Yep, Alfred sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kertas-kertas yang dengan malangnya terkena tumpahan _cola _dan malah menyelamatkan tetes demi tetes _cola_ yang masih bisa ia selamatkan.

* * *

_**A Hetalia Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Cover Picture isn't mine.**_

_**Written by: Iin Youichi—KikuHonda_ **_[rp account]

_**Birthday fic to: Iggi_risu **_[rp account]

_**Title: Prom Night**_

_**Warnings: Gakuen setting, 3rd POV, fail humor, OOC**_(maybe?)**,**_** human name, random*?*, typo, miss-typo, daily language, less description, slight AsaKiku, slight RoChu, GerIta, etc.**_

* * *

_**Otanjoubi Omedettou, Iggi_risu's writer!**_

* * *

Kiku menghela napas panjang, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya tiap kali kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Ruang OSIS yang seharusnya dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswa yang sibuk bekerja atau memusyawarahkan suatu kegiatan untuk masa bhakti mereka sebagai anggota OSIS; saat ini malah dipenuhi oleh beberapa siswa yang dapat dikatakan berbeda dengan yang berada dalam ekspetasinya.

"Alfred! Selamatkan kertas-kertas yang bisa kau selamatkan!" sentak Arthur.

"Tidak mau! _Cola_-ku lebih berharga!"

"Kesesese! Kalau begitu aku akan menyiram tumpukan kertas tidak _awesome_ ini dengan _beer_ku agar aku tidak perlu mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak _awesome_!"

"Siapa yang memberikanmu izin untuk membawa _beer_ ke sekolah?" geram Arthur; tangannya sudah membentuk sebuah kepalan kaku yang kapan saja dapat melayangkan tinju.

"Ahahahaha! _Cola_ku lebih enak kalau dibandingkan dengan _beer_mu! Karena _cola_ milik seorang _hero_ sepertiku pasti terasa sangat enak dan hebat! Ahahahahaha!"

"Semuanya saya mohon untuk tenang," Kiku berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menatap ke arah anggota OSIS lainnya.

Arthur terdiam mendengar perkataan dari wakilnya, Alfred mendengus sebal, dan Gilbert mendecih kecil.

"Baiklah, Arthur_-san_, tugasku sudah selesai," ujarnya sembari memberikan tumpukan kertas kepada Arthur.

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi respon dari sang ketua dan ia pun mengambil tumpukan kertas dari Kiku.

"Alfred_-san_, biarkan saya yang membersihkan sisa _cola_ yang tertumpah. Dan saya juga akan mengeringkan kertas-kertas yang basah."

"Eeeeh? Membersihkan _cola_ adalah tugas _hero_! Kau keringkan kertas-kertas saja!"

Kiku mengangguk sepintas untuk menjadi jawaban dari perintah Alfred.

"Kemudian, Gilbert_-san_, saya yang akan mengerjakan tugas anda. Berhubung tugas-tugas saya sudah selesai," tawar Kiku.

Gilbert menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Nein, nein! _Aku terlalu _awesome_ untuk dibantu! Aku akan mengerjakan tugas tidak _awesome _ini sendiri, _ja?_"

Sekali lagi, Kiku menghela napas dan memberikan anggukan kecil.

—_Hetalia!—_

Setelah mengambil beberapa lembar kertas basah dan meletakkannya di daerah yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari dan juga diterpa oleh udara yang keluar dari _AC_, Kiku memutuskan untuk kembali ke mejanya.

Ketika ia hendak mendaratkan pantatnya pada tempat duduk—

_**Debrak!**_

"Hai semua~ kakak kalian sudah datang!~"

—Francis Bonnefoy memasuki ruangan—mendobrak pintu dengan elitnya dan membuat Kiku sedikit terkejut.

_Sepertinya ruangan ini akan semakin ramai. _Pikir Kiku

"_Konnichiwa_, Francis_-san_," sahut Kiku yang telah pulih dari keterkejutannya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pantatnya—mendarat di atas tempat duduk.

"_Frog_! Kau terlambat!" ujar Arthur setengah berteriak.

"Awie!~ Arthur, bukankah kamu sudah tahu kalau aku sebagai humas dari organisasi kita sangatlah sibuk, _hein_?" jawab Francis dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. "Oh! Hai, Kiku!"

Mengerutkan dahi, Arthur menggeram, "Aku yang bahkan lebih sibuk daripada kamu bisa datang lebih awal!"

"Kita memiliki kesibukan yang berbeda,benar?"

Dan perdebatan antara Arthur dan Francis pun dimulai. Di dalam organisasi ini, Arthur menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS, Kiku sebagai Wakil, Yao dan Ludwig adalah Bendahara, Alfred dan Italy adalah Sekretaris, kemudian Francis, Antonio, dan Gilbert adalah Humas. Sembilan besar OSIS di sekolah mereka yang memiliki peranan sangat penting.

"Kesesese! Kalian sangat tidak _awesome_ karena berantem tanpa aku!" Gilbert melompati mejanya dan kemudian bergabung ke dalam pertengkaran antara ketua dan humas.

"Ohonhonhon!~ bergabung saja, Gil!" ajakan dari Francis.

Alfred yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya langsung saja berlari ke arah mereka dan tertawa dengan khasnya, "Ahahahaha! Jangan berantem tanpa seorang _hero_!"

"_For my Queen's sake!_ Kita harus dengan segera menyiapkan diri untuk _prom_ malam ini!" Arthur membalikkan badannya lalu kembali berjalan menuju mejanya; memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya dengan sedikit frustasi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kali ini dibuka bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tawa milik Antonio.

"Fusosososo~"

Senyum hangat di wajahnya sangat sulit untuk memudar. Aura cerah dan kulitnya yang lebih gelap dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain sudah menjadi ciri khasnya yang sangat amat sulit untuk dihilangkan.

"Hei, _Mi Amigos_! Bagaimana kalau pada saat prom kita bertiga manggung?" usul Antonio.

Gilbert dan Francis mengangguk dengan semangat, kilatan bahagia dan jahil terpendam di mata mereka.

"Ayo tunjukkan kepada mereka betapa _awesome_nya aku!" cengiran lebar terukir di wajah milik Gilbert.

"Dan menampilkan aku yang _sexy_ dan memesona!" timpal Francis.

"Eh? Artinya kita mengubah susunan acaranya lagi?" Alfred bertanya, ia memiringkan kepalanya.

Dijawab dengan anggukan dari Antonio. Alfred dengan depresi membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding dan menyebabkan retak yang cukup parah pada dindingnya. Ia harus membuat ulang teks yang dibawa oleh pembawa acara.

Akhirnya ia kembali ke meja kerjanya; mengambil secarik kertas dan bolpoin kemudian mulai menyusun ulang dan menulis. Hal ini sebenarnya tidak dapat dilakukan; susunan acara yang sebelumnya sudah tersebar dan mendapat persetujuan dari Kepala Sekolah.

Yang sedang Alfred kerjakan? Sebuah susunan acara ilegal.

Keadaan ruang OSIS sudah teramat sangat kacau. Beberapa jam lagi, _prom night_ akan diadakan untuk merayakan kelulusan siswa-siswi Heta-Gakuen. Para OSIS menjadi sangat sibuk dan antusias dengan adanya acara ini.

Dan pintu malang ruang OSIS kembali terbuka, menampakkan dua anggota OSIS yang tengah berbincang.

"Aiyaaa! Keuangan kita menipis, aru!"

"V-vee~ itu bukan salahku! Aku hanya membeli pasta!"

Tepat sebelum pintu ruang OSIS ditutup—teriakan yang sangat keras terdengar dari luar.

"SEMUANYA! Cepat kembali bekerja seperti semula! Tidak ada waktu bermain! Tidak ada waktu istirahat! Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!"

Suara berat milik Ludwig membuat semua orang dengan panik kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"_West_! Berteriak seperti itu sangat tidak _awesome_!" kecuali Gilbert. Ia malah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mencibir Ludwig.

"Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu! Cepat kerjakan semuanya! Kita hanya memiliki waktu beberapa jam lagi!" sentak lelaki tegap yang dipanggil '_West_'.

Sang Albino menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lelaki berpribadi militer dan berdarah Jerman dalam sekejap dapat mengubah situasi; saat ini semuanya disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

_Prom nanti malam, harus berhasil_.

Pikir Arthur; raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

—_Hetalia!—_

_Prom Night—Hetalia Gakuen._

Mobil-mobil mewah; laki-laki ber_-tuxedo_ dan perempuan-perempuan dengan _dress_nya memadati Heta-Gaku. Hari yang dinanti-nanti oleh semua siswa Heta-Gaku juga guru-guru yang mengajar.

Di sana terlihat Arthur dan Kiku—berjalan bersama memasuki ruang tempat _prom_ diadakan. Dengan jemari kelingking yang tertaut dan semburat merah menghiasi pipi kedua insan ini. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

Tentu saja, Si Ketua OSIS yang biasanya membentak bawahannya—kini datang ke _prom _bersama Wakilnya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang gugup.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan, Mei—pembawa acara—tengah membuka _prom_ dengan resmi.

Musik yang dimainkan oleh Roderich mulai terdengar. Ketua klub musik ini memainkan musik klasik dengan professional.

Ruangan _prom_ mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Arthur mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kiku—bertekuk lutut dan menatap manik coklat di hadapannya dengan manik hijau miliknya; semburat merah terlihat semakin jelas di pipinya.

Ia mengatakan sesuatu untuk Kiku; dan kemudian terlihat wajah Kiku yang ikut memerah dan tak lama kemudian anggukan kecil dan senyuman hangat menjadi balasan untuk Arthur. Kiku meletakkan tangan miliknya di atas tangan Arthur yang masih terulur.

Menerima respon dari Kiku, Arthur menggenggam lembut tangan milik Kiku—mencium lembut punggung tangannya dan ia pun berdiri, mengajak Kiku berdansa.

Mereka berdansa dengan lembut; manik hijau bertemu dengan coklat, merasakan kehangatan tangan dikala mereka saling meregap.

Ketua dan Wakilnya berhasil menarik perhatian.

Sedangkan, di sisi lain, Alfred, Gilbert, Francis, dan Antonio bermain _poker_. Terlihat wajah Antonio yang sudah penuh oleh coretan spidol. Pada Gilbert, terdapat 'kumis buatan' di bawah hidungnya. Dan, untuk Francis, terlihat coretan spidol berbentuk jantung pada pipinya.

"Ahahahaha! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan seorang _hero_ sepertiku!" kata Alfred dengan sombong.

"Alfred, kukatakan padamu," Gilbert menimpali, "permainan ini tidak _awesome_!"

"Tapi kita akan lebih 'berbeda' kalau tampil dengan wajah penuh coretan, _hein_?~"

Senyum cerah merekah di wajah penuh coretan milik Antonio, "Benar!"

Mereka sibuk membicarakan tentang apa yang akan mereka bawakan pada saat tampil.

"A-adudududuh, L-Ludwig! S-sakiiit!" ringis Italy.

"Tahan sedikit! Jangan jadi anak cengeng! Kau itu, kebiasaan terlambat! Datanglah lebih tepat waktu!" kata Ludwig.

Ia menggeggam erat lengan milik Italy dan sedikit menariknya.

"Maaf!" teriak Italy sedikit frustasi.

"Aiyaaa! Kalian kenapa aru?" Yao datang bersama Ivan di sebelahnya.

"Kelihatannya Ludwig sedang emosi, da~" timpal Ivan—masih dengan senyuman menakutkannya.

Akhirnya Italy menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Ivan dan Yao. Dari alasan kenapa ia bisa terlambat dan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Ludwig. Yao dan Ivan hanya dapat memaklumi tingkah dari Italy.

Dan terkadang, mereka berdua heran; mengapa Ludwig, orang yang terkenal sangat disiplin bisa tahan bersama Italy yang kurang disiplin.

—_Hetalia!—_

Pembagian sertifikat, surat tanda kelulusan, dan medali, serta pelepasan siswa-siswi Heta-Gakuen sudah selesai, maka berakhirlah _prom night_ di Heta-Gakuen—

—itu adalah susunan acara yang sebenarnya.

Namun, ketika Mei hendak menutup acara; tiba-tiba tirai panggung di belakang Sang Pembawa Acara tertutup.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" Mei terlihat kebingungan. Tiba-tiba, _microphone_ yang ia gunakan tidak berfungsi.

"Yo! _Everyone_! Acara penutup yang sebenarnya ada di sini! Ahahahaha!" dari atas, Alfred terjun dan mendarat tepat di depan tirai; ia memegang _microphone_.

Semua perhatian para peserta _prom_ tertuju kepada panggung dengan tirai tertutup, lampu di ruangan mendadak menjadi redup—perbuatan Elizaveta yang sudah mengetahui rencana mereka semua—dan _spotlight_ di arahkan pada Alfred.

"Ternyata mereka tidak membatalkannya," gumam Arthur. Kiku di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil—ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dipentaskan oleh mereka.

"Apakah kalian tertariiiik?" pancing Alfred untuk mendapatkan reaksi dari pengunjung.

"Tentu saja tertarik, _desu yo_!" teriak Sealand.

"Bagus!" senyuman Alfred melebar, "Kalau begitu! Langsung saja! Kita saksikan! Bad OSIS Trio!"

Tirai terangkat; menampakkan siluet milik Gilbert, Francis, dan Antonio sebelum akhirnya lampu dinyalakan.

Di sisi kiri terdapat Gilbert yang hanya menggunakan_ boxer _dengan motif Gilbird, di sisi kanan terdapat Antonio yang hanya menggunakan apron yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah dan di atas lutut. Sedangkan Francis?

…

Ia telanjang bulat dan hanya ditutupi bunga mawar merah pada bagian vitalnya.

Sontak saja semua penonton terkejut. Yao—yang berdiri di sebelah Sealand—segera menutup mata 'suci' milik Sealand.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh melihat, aru!"

"_Bonsoir_~! Kalian pasti tidak menyangka dengan pertunjukkan terakhir kita di malam ini, _n'est-ce pas_?"

"_Guten abend, universum!_ Kalian akan melihat penampilanku yang _awesome _ini, _ja?_"

"_Buenas noches a todos_! Nikmati pertunjukan kita, _¿cómo?_"

Alfred tertawa jahil, "_MUSIC_!"

Dan kemudian, musik yang dimainkan adalah—

"_We're sexy and we know it_!" seru Bad OSIS Trio dengan kompak—sedikit pergantian lirik pada lagu asli.

Kegilaan mulai terjadi di atas panggung. Seperti Antonio yang memeluk tomat-tomatnya yang dilempar oleh Lovino dari sisi panggung, kemudian Gilbert yang disirami _cola_ oleh Alfred, dan Francis yang memasang segala _pose_ _sexy_ dengan kondisi tubuh yang hanya ditutupi oleh mawar.

"_Girl look at this body! Girl look at this body! Girl look at this body!_"

Mereka terus bernyanyi hingga akhirnya mencapai lirik—

"… _show it! Show it! Show it!_"

Dan mereka—para peserta _prom_ yang sudah terlarut dalam suasana, melanjutkan liriknya.

"_We're sexy and we know it_!"

Mereka semua berpesta hingga tengah malam.

Semua, termasuk seseorang yang berdiri di pojok ruangan sembari memeluk beruangnya.

"_Prom_nya asik sekali, ya," suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Matthew."

* * *

_Owari_!

* * *

_Author's note!_

Yooo! Fic ini kupersembahkan buat Iggi_risu yang lagi ultah! Tanjoubi omedettou, ne!

Maaf kalo kesannya maksa dan akutaualurnyakecepetanorz /jdor

Aku gak ahli bikin fic humor DX

Dari angst banting stir ke humor itu … bikin aku mati kutu :"3

Gomenne kalo hadiahnya gak asik dan gak enak banget. :"3

Aku galau nentuin ending kalo bikin fic humor. Oh please please, makanya jadi random gini orz QAQ

Beberapa adegan aku terinspirasi dari event yang diadain di dunia RP—event heta-gakuen. Mwehehehe :3

Dan, mengenai bahasa asing, aku nggak kasi translate-nya gegara … itu bahasa umum yang aku pake :3

Maaf kalo fic humorku gagal dan malah gak lucu sama sekali *bows deeply* Kripik dan santan sangat diterima!

So, Review? :D

* * *

—_Omake—_

* * *

Lagu selesai diputar, riuh tepuk tangan peserta _prom_ menggema di ruangan itu.

Namun, bunga mawar milik Francis terlepas dari tempat di mana awalnya ia bertengger.

"Tidak _awesome_!" teriak Gilbert.

"_FROG_! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat turun panggung!" geram Arthur.

"Ahahahahaha! _Finishing_ yang keren, Francis!" Alfred tergelak puas.

—

—_**Iin Youichi.**_


End file.
